In recent years, roofs for operator stations for work vehicles such as tractors, combines, road graders, and the like, are typically made out of molded plastic. Molded plastic is particularly suited to forming such roofs because it is lightweight, inexpensive, and can be formed into many complex shapes. In addition to the outer roof shape and the inner shape, other features have been molded into the roof, such as metal fittings, internal passageways and the like.
In a typical arrangement, the roof is rotationally molded (“rotomolded”) in a mold cavity. This mold cavity simultaneously defines and forms the outer and upper surface of the roof (i.e. the surface facing the elements) and the inner and lower surface of the roof. The inner and lower surface of the roof faces downward toward the operator.
In some prior art systems, air conduits have been attached to the inside surface of the roof. These air conduits, however, are relatively expensive to fabricate and difficult to attach and assemble. What is needed is a roof for a work vehicle with conduits that is easier and less expensive to construct.